Magnetic refrigeration is a cooling technology based on the magnetocaloric effect. This technique can be used to attain extremely low temperatures, as well as the ranges used in common refrigerators, depending on the design of the system, such as a small-sized home freezer, a large-sized commercial freezer, an air conditioner, a heat pump, a distiller, or a drier. The magnetocaloric effect is a magneto-thermodynamic phenomenon in which a reversible change in temperature of a suitable material is caused by exposing the material to a changing magnetic field.